Cool Dad, Coolest Aunt!
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: AU: Ever wonder of what would it be like if Qrow was born a woman in the world of RWBY? Say hello to Ruby and Yang's coolest aunt and Taiyang's old partner from STRQ: Qrowella Branwen. But better known as to the red and yellow sisters view, Aunty Qrowe! (Story was base off from a RWBY Chibi episode but with a twist idea.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

 **Hello everyone, it is I DarkDevilKnight! Now some of you may remember me of posting up of crossover stories but as of late...life hits hard and so much drama going on that it sadly cost me the inspiration of making updates. So to get back onto the writing and updating I have been looking through other fanfiction stories and such for inspiration and I may have just found one!**

 **This story has given me a idea after reading a RWBY fanfiction that there was a mention of a gender bending Qrow Branwen, and after watching on some RWBY Chibi episodes this had suddenly struck me a idea. Now I'm not sure if I should make a series of this or not, that depends on the readers and working on updating my other stories, but hopefully this will be the spark of leading me into doing what I love most.**

 **And that is writing for those who enjoy my stories! So now here...we...GO!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY**

Sitting within the dining room in their chairs both Yang and Ruby were staring in excitement of the woman that was sitting across from them on the other side of the table. The woman had a look of late thirties that looked almost like a older version of Yang, with shoulder length black hair that was left in abit of a messy way much like blonde's hair and red eyes like when the younger girls semblance was active. For clothing she wore red tattered cloak over her shoulders, with a grey short sleeved dress shirt with a black waist cincher with red lace along with twin long tails behind it an was wearing grey wrist bands, black short skirt and knee high black-heel boots, and finally accessories of three rings on her right hand with one on the index an two on the ring finger as well as a black choker with a crooked cross-shape pendant.

This here was Qrowella Branwen or Qrowe for short to close friends and family of hers, ex-bandit member of the Branwen Tribe and twin sister of Raven Branwen, as well as former student of Beacon Academy and member of Team STRQ. And at this moment the biological and honorary aunt to both Yang and Ruby, who right now was leaning back in her chair with her booted legs cross with a glass of light-alcohol beer with ice in her left hand that she was drinking while her right was holding a pair of dice she was shaking abit before tossing them onto the table till they stopped with single dots facing up.

"And that right there girls is what we call rolling snake eyes." Qrowe told the girls with a slight deep feminine voice that men would find attractive that went well with her current look.

"Oh yeah, look at that! They look like little eyes! Oh, cute." Ruby said once she examined the dice on the table, in which Qrowe couldn't help but smile at how Ruby had reminded her so much like Summer.

"So, Aunty Qrowe. When would you finally take me out to those bars that have cute waiters you always mention?" Yang asked as she lean in on the table, the woman had raised both girls since Summer's passing and Yang looking up to her as the closes mother-figure that both she and her sister had….just not the most 'perfect' mom in the world nor a role model but Qrowe still held the title of 'Coolest Aunt Ever'.

"I've said it before Yang, and I'm gonna say it again. Not until you are of legal age to enter, and no sorry Ruby but I rather hell freeze over than letting you step foot in a bar." Qrowe said sternly towards the younger Rose who look like she was gonna asked but dropped it and pout cutely when she said that along with her oldest niece letting out a groan in frustration. This was at this time that their farther and Qrowe's old partner Tai had walked in with Zwei in tow.

Back in Beacon most of the male student body had envy towards the blonde man when he was put in a co-ed team with all its remaining members being girls, especially when it was attractive twin sisters and a cute shy-like girl who was the team leader at the time. During that time students had spread wild rumors that Tai was sleeping with each member of STRQ for the pass four years in Beacon, in which both Qrowe and Raven had to sometimes rough up some students or two in combat classes when they realized where the rumors originated from even though that the latter was dating the blonde member of their team in their final year along with Summer had a crush on him. Qrowella however, was wise enough to stay as far away from Tai as possible and not because of her bad luck semblance either. It was the fact of trying to date someone who once had a relationship with her sister that Qrowe found it would've been awkward and weird, not to mention that being a twin that she would look like Raven but with shorter hair. And when Raven had 'left' as soon as Yang was born the other Branwen sister knew Summer would try to help Tai in anyway she could and Qrowella was happy for them when they gotten married an had little Ruby.

Still though, even if its been years since losing both wives Taiyang had pulled through into becoming the best father he can for his girls and Qrowe was more than happy to help him out form time to time…but lately she had took notice of some signs that Tai maybe coming on to her abit too comfortable as of late so the second Branwen twin would be more than happy to take on long term missions that Ozpin would give her in order to distant herself from her family for a short time.

"Hey girls! What's going on? Up top!" Tai had spoke with his hand raised high towards Qrowe for old times of when they were back in STRQ, though the older woman would glance her red eyes over to see him giving off a small but charming smile towards her. Thankfully she was saved from the trouble when her youngest niece spoken.

"Aunty Qrowe is teaching us important life lessons!" Ruby said in a excited tone, in which Tai would frown a little and lowered his hand down as he looked to his youngest daughter.

"What…kind of life lessons she is teaching you?" he asked in a suspicious tone while Qrowe would just keep on sipping her drink casually. This time it as the eldest sibling that answered her father.

"Oh you know, like "Love is for suckers." and "Rules are for fools." things like that." Yang told her father, sure it might've sound abit harsh since it was like mostly aimed at the blonde man but even Yang can see that her aunt was being abit uncomfortable with her fathers advances as of late.

"Wait, what?" Tai asked as he was caught off guard at her words.

"And! Never get caught cheating, because it's only cheating if you get caught." she added after remembering another of one of Qrowe's lessons, this time Tai would gapped in shocked before turning towards the woman in question.

"Qrowe, what are you teaching my girls?!" he asked while giving her a slight glare, in which said woman could only shrug her shoulders before responding.

"Meh, it's a harsh world out there Tai. Believe me I'm just teaching them what they need to know." she responded as Qrowe took another sip of her drink but held her right hand up out of his view to which she send a thumbs up to her nieces for helping her out of a awkward position.

"Uh, I've already taught them everything they need to know about justice, honor, AND maintaining excellent oral hygiene. Great job girls!" Tai would say with pride of his parentage tutelage towards his daughters.

"It's okay dad, you can teach us all the boring stuff and Aunt Qrowella can teach us all the cool stuff!" that is until Ruby had told her father innocently, in which caused the older blonde man to nearly face fault abit and the woman in question would snicker in amusement.

"Eh?! But I'm cool, too! I'm a cool dad…right?" Tai would asked, in a little desperation tone to save face of his 'cool' image. That is until his daughters would laugh at that after hearing it thus making his cool level drop down, Yang would soon stop to speak while Ruby kept laughing a little that was slowly dying down.

"Good one Dad. …Wait, were you serious?" Yang asked when she notice that her father looked down, and honestly even Qrowe was feeling a little sorry for him.

"But…I have a tattoo! And sweet cargo shorts, Qrowe help me out here!" he turn his attention towards his old teammate for help. In which all the red eye and dark hair woman could do was set down her half finished drink on the table and stand up to her feet.

"Yeah, that's adorable. Come on girls." Qrowe would say an nodded her head to the side, in which was a clear sign as both Yang and Ruby got out of their chairs and start following the older woman when their aunt started walking off. "Let's go sett off some, heh, illegal fireworks in a Grimm infested area." she told them as Qrowe would grab her weapon on the way out, same with Yang an Ruby with their weapons. Tai would look baffled at the retreating female family members as he would look down to the only member left that was with him.

Zwei would look at the blonde man and let out a bark once…then the small corgi would turn on all fours and start following the girls, thus abandoning the blonde man. Feeling upset Taiyang would grumbled to himself before slumping down in the chair that Qrowe was siting, in which he felt that the seat was still warm from where the woman sat.

"I can't believe this, everyone else at Beacon be thought I was cool. Summer thought I was cool….I'm pretty sure Raven thought I was, in her own way." Tai would mumbled as he would glance on the side to see the drink that Qrowe left behind and unfinished. He would frown some more before he grabbed the glass with his right hand," Psshh, I can do anything Qrowe could do…well obviously not 'everything' but still somethings." he would talk to himself as he swirl the ice around with the golden-brown liquid that he stared into. "Then again…the girls do need a sort of mother figure to look up to, so I can't blame her. Totally opposite from Raven but still a trouble maker, yet sweet and caring like Summer especially with the girls." as Tai would say this he would think back to remember coming home to see Qrowe crying her eyes out while holding both a two year old Ruby and four year old Yang in her arms on the couch after Tai found out that the girls went into the woods and nearly being killed by a beowolf pack had Qrowella not showed up in time to save them

Of course Tai himself was clearly upset that Yang would just take Ruby out while she was sleeping to looking for her biological mother about months after Summer died, however he was more upset with himself for not being a better father into looking out for his daughters and letting Qrowe taking care of them. That was the day he vowed himself to be a better dad and to always owed his old teammate a debt he could never repay her but did the best he could. Letting the woman staying at the house to live with them instead of renting hotel rooms, and Tai being the gentleman letting the second Branwen having his bedroom while he slept on the couch. He wasn't blind that he was starting to feel something for his old friend, but he can understand why she kept distancing herself and only drop by from time to time to visit her nieces before attending to teach at Signal when Tai was under the weather one day. So he can respect to the fact that she wasn't looking for a relationship with him, even if that was a downer on his part.

"Well on the bright side of this, atleast she is not a heavy drinker when she is around the girls…and I really gotta stop talking to myself. Maybe I should try one of those dating sites that Pete mention." he said remembering the suggestion that Peter Port given him before Tai would bring the glass up to his lips to sip the drink out of instincts when his mouth felt a little dry….until he suddenly starts regretting it when he just remember whose drink it belong too, "IT BURNS!" Tai yelled in a hoarse like voice.

End

 **AN**

 **Yeps this story was base off of part of an episode from the spin-off of RWBY, I said I might possibly make more from certain scenes in the series but hey like I said it depends on wiether you and everyone wants more of this in the later future and I will try to see what I can do.**

 **And I would like to thank all the fanfiction writers who have given me the inspiration from their stories that made me laugh, cry, and love their damn cliff hangers on the good parts that makes me want to know what the hell happens next!**

 **Catch you all later! DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.**

 **Hi everyone! DDK here, and I just want to say thank you for the reviews, thank you for liking this story thus far, and for favoring and following it. It please me that everyone reads an likes it so well that I'm gonna give ya another treat of a chapter after one week. This time its around the "Parent Teacher" chibi episode with minor changes a little bit.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY**

This time around Ruby and Yang were back in Beacon…while sitting down in chairs outside the classroom with frowny sad faces, due to the recent trouble that the sisters had gotten into Professor Ozpin had called in their father and aunt for a 'Parent Teacher Conference' about a hour ago and due to his office was under construction the Headmaster decided to use one of the classroom's for the meeting. Not long after Taiyang was marching down the hall with Qrowella behind him looking calm with her arms folded beneath her breast area.

"What did you girls do this time?" Tai asked his daughters with his tone clearly hints that he was upset, getting a call from Qrowella was one thing when Ozpin gave her updates of Team RWBY's 'adventure' of fighting criminals and terrorist outside of school. But getting a call from Ozpin himself to come in for a 'P.T.C' was another that the blonde man was not happy with.

"Firecracker? Got anything you wanna say before we talk to Oz?" Qrowe asked her oldest niece, even she was abit out of a loop when Ozpin called for her to join with Tai. She saw the young blonde girl look up at her upon hearing the nickname the older woman given her since Yang first learned how to walk.

Honestly it amazed the older woman of how much she was growing and looking like Raven and almost herself but with blonde hair an lilac color eyes instead of the Branwen's usual black hair and red eyes. Sometimes Qrowe would think that her twin sister was acting stupid for abandoning her only daughter along with other reasons but Raven made her choice and so had Qrowella with hers. Her sister may say that the tribe was their family, but to Qrowe her 'real' family was standing right before her now, besides as wrong as it sounds a little good came along in her life. If Raven hadn't left then Tai and Summer would never had gotten together an brought Ruby into the world giving Qrowella another little niece to spoil with Yang being the big sister, speaking of which the older woman would then see said blonde sister would replied the answer to both adults.

"I object! They have no witnesses! We were framed!" were Yang's response as if she was trying to prove their innocence, in which Qrowe would only sigh in disappointment while Tai would only shake his head at his daughter's answer. When both adults turn to Ruby the young girl was in a panicking stutter.

"Uh, uh it's society's fault! I'm young and impressionable! Video games made me do it!" even the young redheads excuse were as bad as her sister. Just as she finished her sentence the classroom door opened and out sticking his head was the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin who looked like he was ready to talk in which Tai would just sigh.

"Let's just get this over with." he muttered out loudly before walking in after the Headmaster, after the blonde man went in Qrowella would look at the sadden face girls.

"Hey, cheer up girls. I'm sure it's not that bad." she told them with a offering kind smile before she followed the men into the classroom and closed the door shut. The moment the door closed both sisters would look at one another and couldn't help but feel how wrong their aunt was.

 **One explanation later.**

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Tai exclaimed out in shock and horror of what his daughters just did while in Vale, Qrowella on the other hand while she too was surprised but her facial expression seem to be abit of impressed of what her nieces had done.

"The good news is the fire is finally under control. And the cats are expected to regrow their fur." Ozpin had reassured towards the father of his students actions. Though that seem to not help a little being as the expression currently on Taiyang's face.

"Huh, well…you gotta admire their ambition." Qrowe would comment, honestly she doesn't feel surprised about the young girls over the antics that they've done.

With from what she learn that Yang trashed a night club in looking for intel on her mother Raven, Ruby halting Roman Torchwick attempt at a dust shop robbery the night she met Ozpin and Goodwitch. Then there were the trouble that Team RWBY gotten involve that reminded Qrowella of Team STRQ's days in Beacon that caused the older woman to smile, however it didn't went unnoticed by her old partner who turn from Ozpin to glare his narrow blue eyes at the woman sitting beside him.

"Don't encourage them, you know they get this from your side of the family. More specifically, they get this from YOU!" Tai yelled with a pointed finger to the red eyed woman, like accusing her for a crime she did. Even if it was ironic given of the family Qrowe was from, said woman would suddenly sit up straight in her chair.

"Whoa, whoa who- don't try to pin this on me! I'm out there everyday, busting my fine ass on huntress missions, and not to mention of raising two girls and teaching to ready them for the harsh world that I used to grew up in outside the kingdoms." Qrowella listed off the things she did in her everyday life.

As if it wasn't already hard enough to take part of secrete missions for Ozpin by gathering intel for him for time to time but the hardest was taking care of both her nieces when they were just kids. Between of trying to catch a sugar high Ruby Rose running around with her semblance active, as well as getting a haircut for Yang without everything getting burned when the young girl discovered hers on accident. All in all, being a responsible parietal guardian to both young girls was harder than being a huntress, and yet Qrowella manage to do well in raising the girls to who they were now.

"And what do YOU do all day? Huh, Mr. Cool-Dad?" Qrowe questioned, with her own accused finger pointing at the blonde man. By this time Ozpin was still behind the desk sitting awkwardly silence, feeling like he was in a marriage counsel instead of a parent-teacher conference talk.

"Oh, suddenly you care now? You really wanna know what I do all day?" Taiyang questioned, completely ignoring the headmaster was present and where they currently were as he focused his argument with the Branwen woman.

"That's what I'm asking." Qrowella would say when she would turn away, folded her arms, and closed her eyes as she intended to hear him out but not facing him. In which this was fine with the blonde man as he continued, as well as starting like he was close to crying to add in the dramatic atmosphere.

"I make a home for this family, that's what I do all day!" Tai told her, after his little break down episode that he tried to pick up the pace of being a good father for his daughters. Including cooking, cleaning, and making sure their house doesn't get burned down from the girls antics. Including making sure that Qrowe had a place to sleep when ever she came home late night drunk, and having some aspirin for the hangover an breakfast in bed for her. "And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation!" he added with the woman still back turn to him.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy." Qrowe said while waving a dismissive hand, already thinking that Tai was just acting over dramatic like he always done. In which this would ticked him off abit.

"Oh yeah? Well, you also don't have to eat my cooking!" Tai fired back with his words and that had gotten the dark haired woman's attention when she looked over her shoulder with one red eye looking at him.

"Yeah?...Well, your noodles are overcooked anyway!" Qrowe told him when she turned back around and pointed out the detail, in which at this rate both she and Tai were acting like bickering children. Though it wouldn't last being as the blonde man would sudden gasped and grabbed his heart as if he was stabbed there.

"How dare you….I want you out. Get out of my house!" Tai would exclaimed, though the logic would seem lost to him being as they were currently at Beacon at the time. Though this didn't seem to bother Qrowe as she glared at him then she would get up form her seat.

It was at this moment that both Yang and Ruby were nearly leaning close to the outside classroom door, with hands over their ears , as they can hear the argument going on inside between their father and aunt acting like a married couple. That is until both suddenly jump back into their seats when the door was kicked open from the inside, following afterwards was a upset Qrowella who marched out the room with her arms folded beneath her breasts.

"Fine, I will! But I'm taking my drink mixer with me!" the woman said without glancing at the girls as she kept on walking, seconds later Taiyang followed after her to reply to what she say.

"It's called a blender Qrowe! Which my mother gave to ME!" he would stressed out the last word to get the point it was his, though Qrowe was still walking down the hall and not bothered to stopping when she countered back.

"I licked it, it's MINE!" she yelled back as she disappeared out of sight when she went around the corner.

"For the last time, that's not a thing! Stop licking all my stuff!" Tai yelled as he took went around the corner to go after the woman and making sure she doesn't lick anything else that was his, even if he had to clean them from everything she licked like it was a common thing. Thus leaving both girls behind and feeling awkward and embarrassed when both adults were acting like children just a second ago.

"..Right." Ozpin would started to say when he finally came out of the classroom and confronted his students, "Well, clearly you girls have been punished enough." he would told the sister with sympathy in his tone for them after witnessing what happened.

"We are so sorry for their behavior" Ruby would told him acting like the reasonable adult this time despite her age, Yang herself couldn't add to it being as she had her hand over her face and was shaking her head at Tai and Qrowella's behavior.

"Oh, nothing needed to say sorry Ms. Rose. It's not as bad as it looks, at least this time their flirting is a lot less destructive than when they were student's here." the headmaster told them before sipping on his trusty cup and walking away, leaving both girls looking confused at what the older man had said.

"Gee, if that's flirting then I hate to see what's an argument between them." Yang commented to her sister in which Ruby was too in thought what it was in mind her dad and aunt.

End

 **AN.**

 **I think I have a theory of what Ruby and Yang did, cause in the third season of Chibi (apology for any spoilers!) that the girls were going out on a night of the town and ended up burning a building. Now from what I'm thinking happened is that both sisters had done something similar that happened involve something burning and after like sixteen episodes later they didn't learn their lesson an even involved Weiss and Blake in on it. Crazy huh?**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this and looking forward to possibly more, especially when you all might guess of what comes later in the next chapter!**

 **DDK out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

 **And here is another chapter, a bit of a long one that was combine with the chibi episode and my own input scene a little for something different. Enjoy!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY**

About a week or two has passed by after Tai and Qrowe had their argument after leaving the PTC over at Beacon, in which the latter of the two had spent the weeks away on long term mission away from home until Taiyang went out one day when he learned that Qrowe was currently back in Vale and hanging out at her favorite bar called the 'Crow Bar' in which was ironic enough a bit. By sunset Tai had arrived at the docks where the open bar was located and already not one minute later did the blonde found who he was looking for, Qrowella was seated in one of the booths with the bartender behind the counter cleaning one of glass mugs with a rag and the Branwen woman had one half-filled in her own that she was drinking out of.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" the bartender had asked the blonde man in a friendly tone, one of which Tai had a grim expression in remembering the last time he had a alcoholic beverage that he nearly choke and die on before shaking his head.

"No, no thank you. I'm not really here for a drink, I'm actually looking for her." he said nodded towards Qrowe, said black hair an red eyed woman would turn her head slightly to look back with one eye before turning back forward.

"Sorry pal but not interested." Qrowe told him before turning back to sip her drink, for that caused Tai to nearly lost his balance from her words before shaking it off.

"What? No! Qrowe that's not why I'm here, I came to apologies." he told her before taking a seat next to her. In which said woman still didn't turn to him and was more focus on her drink.

"For…what? Being too awesome? Making things look easy? Caring too much?" Qrowe questioned before taking a moment to take a small sip of her drink, afterwards she would continue, "I failed to see what you need to apologies for, being as a cool, responsible, caring father." she said with a small bit of venom in her voice while looking away from the man next to her. At that moment the friendly bartender saw the hints of small tension building up, so he wisely move away to give the two privately…at least close enough to a panic button that would bring the police.

"For…what I said back in Beacon, bringing up your family…it was uncalled for." Tai told her, and when he saw that the black haired woman still didn't turn to him he would continued, "I learned enough from Raven that you are completely different, I also wanted to apologies for the way I acted back at Beacon a week ago, I-" he would've continue had Qrowella not put a hand up to his face to halt him.

"Stop, stop alright already! Gods ya gonna make me vomit if you keep acting like this, so I forgive you and I'm sorry too. Blah blah blah and all that sorry stuff, can we just go home now?" Qrowe asked as she finished up her drink then would dig into her pockets to pull out a few lien to pay for her drink and tip the bartender. Being as she already forgotten about their argument and wanted to move on instead of looking back in the past, that and she already drowned it form the number of alcoholic drinks she had.

"Oh. Yeah, sure Qrowe that seems fair." the blonde man said as he gotten up from his seat, Qrowe gotten up as well…only for her to stumble on her own footing due to her drunken state. Before she would fallen down Tai had quickly came and caught her, "Here, let me." was all he said before Tai picked the Branwen woman up…and position her in his arms bridal-style.

"Damn it, I don't need to be carried Tai!" Qrowella protested, with her face turning red from the way she was being held along with a drunken hiccup that followed after.

"Oh would you just be quiet? This isn't easy for me either, but this would keep you from leaning over an throwing up on the side." Tai would tell her as the bartender would wave them off after he collected the lien and the blonde man continue to carry the dark haired woman through the streets and towards the bullheads to take them to Patch.

For Qrowella herself she would remain silent, though she had her head planted on Tai's chest where the beating sounds of his heart that she could here. So she just remain quiet and pressed her ear to listen to the beatings until she doze off to sleep, for Tai himself he could feel his former-partner shift in his arms to get comfortable that made him blush from every odd stranger that he passed and gave him looks that made the blonde man quicken his pace. The sooner that he gets Qrowe in bed the sooner that Tai can drop onto his couch and fallen asleep.

 _One week later._

Things had soon started to settle down when the two adults made amends, much to both Ruby and Yang's relief knowing that their Dad and Aunt are no longer 'angry' at each other even if it wasn't much and they were talking again. Qrowella had started to cooked Tai breakfast once to make it up to him, hence the word 'once' when she nearly burned down the house by accidently set some egg's on fire. Weither it was her bad luck semblance or Qrowe was just a terrible cook, either way Tai as much as he appreciate her trying would forbid the woman from being near the kitchen stove again after he replaced it with a new one and Qrowella didn't argue with that.

So pretty much things went back to normal as the weekend started, in which right now Tai was sitting at the dining room table with his scroll out that had a holo-screen display for a computer screen along with the base scroll itself acting like a keyboard and a mouse in his right hand. He was on a website that dating site that Port had mention to him, called 'Lonely Huntsman' with a heart sharp at the end of it, as far as the blonde knew it was a dating site where Huntsmen and Huntresses that were either single, divorced, or widowed that are looking to try finding someone special again or looking for a single date to filled up their lonely life. Given that Tai's recent love life had been spiral down and he focused most of his life raising his daughters the blonde huntsman himself decided to check it out to see what gotten his old friend interest in, he wasn't surprised to see plenty of files set up on the dating sight and Tai admitted the Huntress on the website are attractive so Tai decided to make himself a profile on the site then submitted to wait for the results…two days ago.

"Still no matches? Maybe I'm doing this wrong…." Tai said to himself after sighing sadly, looking as how his file hasn't found any matches of any other Huntresses that were interested in him. It was at that moment that he forgotten that it was one of the girls weekend visits to Patch when Ruby pops up.

"Doing what wrong?" the young girl asked with a curious expression, thus scaring Tai near to death from her pop up on his left side.

"Wait! Nothing! Wha-Where'd you come from? Go back there!" Tai exclaimed out of embarrassment of being caught red handed, his hands covering Ruby's face to shield her from reading the website. However the young girl was able to push his hands away and squinted her eyes at the site on the screen.

"Dad, are you going to inappropriate places on the internet?" Ruby asked, with a tone in her voice that stated like she was disappointed in her father.

"What?! No! How do you even know about those…?" Tai asked while looking at his youngest daughter.

"Aunty Qrowe." was all that Ruby said as her disappointment tone quickly change to cheerful with a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, I've should've known that…." the blonde father said with his shoulders slump down, it was at that moment that his eldest daughter would pop in on his right side looking into the screen.

"Who is 'LoveDaddy' ?" she questioned after reading the profiles name, in which Tai would panic and started pressing random buttons on the keyboard and clicking the mouse madly to close the screen. But since he was in a panic he couldn't focus on the task.

"Huh, wha- nobody! Everybody get away! I-uh, got hacked!" he said to everyone until Yang would look at the websites name and put two to two together of what this was about.

"Oh my gosh, is this a dating site?" the blonde brawler girl asked, looking abit surprise that their own father was putting himself back on the market to look for someone. With a sigh Tai just gave up from trying to hide it no longer.

"Okay, fine! I'm "LoveDaddy". Happy now? Haha, go ahead, everyone make fun of me!" Tai would exclaimed causing his daughters to shift back by his raised tone of voice, then they watch him slump his shoulders sadly and looked down at the floor, "I haven't gotten a single match, so you all can laugh twice as hard I guess…" he would say in a disappointment tone. Both sisters would frown at looking depressive father, the girls would look at one another for a moment…then both smile, nodding, and pushed their dad back and took control of the computer. "What're you doing?" Tai asked in confusion.

"If you want girls to like you, we have to make you sound more dangerous." Yang answered as she was using the mouse button to click randomly and wildly, her sister Ruby taking the keyboard an her fingers were rapidly typing down on it to add in more details for Tai's profile.

"I'm dangerous." Tai would say in a low tone in the background, letting his daughters take over.

"But dependable." Ruby spoken with one finger up on one hand while the other continue typing before the other hand returned.

"An edgy thrill-seeker." Yang added with her free hand smoothing out as she kept clicking with her right hand on mouse.

"I seek thrills." Tai said now getting his spirit up form his girls helping him out, thinking this might actually work.

"Yet responsible!" the youngest daughter said remembering times he took care of them while Aunty Qrowe was out.

"Yeah, I'm a single dad." the blonde man said while smiling.

"A brooding bad boy." when Yang said that Tai wasn't sure on the 'brooding' part but he can get behind on the last sentence…sort of.

"With a wholesome sense of humor!" Ruby added, though she made a cringe at what she said but too late as she already typed it down an just rolled with it.

"People say I'm funny….ish." Tai muttered the last part to himself while rubbing the back of his head, he continue to watch the girls work until they were done a minute later. With the profile updated the girls look at their handy work and nodded with approval.

"There we go. The 'LoveDaddy' is officially on the hunt! Look out, ladies." Yang said as she gave her father a wink knowing he got this, with her sister help they were certain a single Huntress would take interested into their father's profile. And speaking of Huntress…

"What's this saying about 'ladies'?...And who is 'LoveDaddy'?" the voice of Qrowella Branwen spoken when she entered the dining room.

However she was abit under dress as the older woman was wearing a grey tank top and black panties as a sleepwear and didn't get dressed when she woken up. Qrowe had came in late from a 'Girl's Night' with some old classmate she ran into the previous night and currently her shoulder length black hair was in a bigger mess than usual, along with her left hand nursing her head from a hangover she woken up with, and in her right hand was holding a mug with Beacon's emblem on it. There were rare times that she would drink coffee, not as much as Ozpin likes to drink or Oum forbid Oobleck but Qrowe does enjoy the scent of the warm liquid steaming out from her cup. Tai, however, went crimson red on his face of a blush from seeing his old partner's current attire that he quickly avert his eyes away and closed them shut.

"Gah, Qrowe! Do…do you even own pants anymore? I will buy you a pair!" Tai told her, with a small eye peeking for a slight moment till he quickly close them, Ruby and Yang weren't bothered by their Aunt's current attire after seeing her dress in less when they were little.

Qrowella though would ignore the blonde man in favor of sipping her mug, then glance her red eyes over at the holo-screen to take in the info. She had heard of 'Lonely Huntsman' from a number of her friends that sign up, even some had tried to get her into it but Qrowe would've prefer the old fashion way of dating, in which was picking up some strangers that she'd hooked up in whichever bar's she been in. So from the looks of it Tai had taken interest of setting up a file, most of what she read she can tell it was from her nieces wrote them down and there were some form Tail himself, however when she glance over at his age Qrowe nearly choked on her coffee and cough abit before she spoken up.

"Ooh. You better lie about your age a little, pal. Most women are into younger Huntsman these days, and maybe put up a shirtless selfie too." Qrowella told him as the Branwen twin would take a sip of her coffee before adding, "Like that monkey faunus I seen in Vale the other day but a shirt wide open, man does that kid got some abs on him." Qrowe stated with a small purr in her tone from remembering. In which both of her nieces would cringe an made gross like expressions from their Aunt taken interest in Sun, Tai meanwhile had a frown on his face, either it was out of upset that Qrowe insulted his age…or was out of slight jealousy.

"Y'know what? I see now that this was a terrible idea." the blonde man said, but before anything else can be said there was a small alert ping form his scroll that Yang was now checking out. "Wait…was that a match?" he asked his daughter, now getting excited that his girls editing worked. However from the way his elder daughters expression said otherwise.

"Before you get too excited, I had to widen the net a little bit." Yang said as Ruby had too took a look into it along with Qrowe.

"Isn't that the upper classmen girl from Haven I told you about sis?" the younger girl asked while looking at 'iBurn' profile with a picture of Cinder Fall on it, however in this picture it look like she was scheming something like a evil plan.

"If it is, then she needs to lie about her age better. I've seen better from amateurs." Qrowella stated as she sips the rest of her coffee. At hearing Qrowe say that caused Tai to slump his shoulders as in defeat.

"Yeah, like I said this was a terrible idea." as he said this the blonde man would make his way out of the dinning room and towards the back door, opening it he would pause to speak out, "I'm gonna be in the back doing some yard work, if anyone needs me." and after that he left the house. Afterword's the two daughters look sad at the depressive state their father was in once again…until the younger of the two had a idea pop in her head.

"Oh! I know, what if we set up Dad for a blind date?" Ruby asked as she was willing to try again to helping her father out.

"That's a great idea sis! We can ask Weiss of what's the best place fancy restaurant in Vale, find someone that Dad knows and likes, and then set them up and bam! One fantastic night on a dinner date." Yang would explained while slamming her fist into an open palm of her hand with a big smile, in which Ruby would squealed of how it sound romantic in her imaginary head.

"That all sounds…good girls, but there is one small hole that's a problem with this plan." the last female of the group of three spoken out as Qrowe stood back an listen to her nieces plotting until she voiced her opinion into the matter. "Exactly where are you gonna find a woman, any woman that Tai knows and likes, that you can convince her to go out on a date with your father?" when Qrowe asked that statement both girls took a moment then frown as their Aunt's words sunk into their heads.

Qrowella does know that her nieces hearts were in the right place at wanting to make their father happy but sometimes real life can be cruel in oppose to happy fairy tales, she should know cause most of her life Qrowella and Raven grew up in a bandit tribe an the terrible things that were done to other people when at their weakness. Just before that she would go and comfort the two girls Qrowe stopped herself when she notice both sisters heads suddenly perk up…then slowly turn their heads towards the Branwen woman as red eyes started into both silver and lilac eyes as well as the growing smiles on their lips.

"….Oh no. No no no!" Qrowe protested with her head shaking as well as a growing blush on her cheeks when the girls kept looking at her.

"Okay then Aunt Qrowella, if you won't cooperate willing then you leave me with no choice but to use….the 'secret weapon'!" Yang said dramatically, in which the older Branwen woman would suddenly take in a sharp gasp as she stared at her elder niece with glaring red eyes.

"Your bluffing….you wouldn't dare to use 'that' against your dear old aunt." the dark hair woman stated in which the blonde brawler would just grin at her.

"Sorry aunty, but you leave me no choice. Behold!" exclaimed Yang as she deployed the weapon…by holding her baby sister up in her arms infront of their aunt. Rather than protesting Ruby would stare at Qrowella…with those big shiny teary silver eyes. For this Qrowe had started to nearly panic on the inside as she looked at her youngest niece, taking slow breaths in through her nose and focus on not sweating before she spoke in a calm collected voice.

"You two are more fiendish than Grimm….but I will not break." the older woman said calmly as she now shift her eyes from looking at the youngest to the oldest teen girl.

"Is that so? Then best bring out the heavy artillery, Ruby?" Was all that Yang said as said girl, who was still staring at Qrowe, would pull up a furry object to her chest. That object being the name of…Zwei!

"…..!" if Qrowella wasn't sweating before then she is now, as continue looking at the matching sad expressions of both Ruby and Zwei combine together that were breaking the older woman's wall of defense, "…..I hate you both…" until her will was finally broken and both girls an corgi made a cheer in celebration. Qrowe would watch all three of them basking in victory until a thought came to her.

 _"I hope Raven never finds out about this."_ she thought to herself.

 _Meanwhile_

"Um…Raven, are you certain everything is alright? You've…been in here all morning, sharpening your blade non-stop." Vernal questioned after stepping inside the tent that Raven Branwen was housed within the bandit stronghold. Said woman was currently stroking a whetstone slowly against the edges of her odachi sword while sitting on her bed with her back turn to the tent's entry.

"I'm fine Vernal, I'm just making extra certain that it's ready for use in a later time…." Raven responded to her, calm and cool in her tone of voice however she still had her back turn towards the young woman and was still sharpening her weapon.

"Okay, I know how you've always make preparations for upcoming raids, but now I know something is wrong. You've been acting strange ever since your return trip from Vale a week ago, and now the others are starting to see that something is up with your unusual behavior. I just- " Vernal had started to walk up slowly behind the older woman to reach a hand out, but she had jump back in fright when Raven sharply turn towards her.

"I've said I'm FINE! It's not like I just have any reason to be upset over the fact that a certain 'sister' of mine that was being carried by a former lover, whose is the father of my only daughter, and that I see a connection forming between them enough to get me raged in jealousy and caused a reckless mistake of drawing Grimm here. No, I am not foolish enough to cause that so I am fine as I've said." the elder of the Branwen Twins stated carefully in a calm voice to explain towards her second in command, so she doesn't see the problem here.

However while the older woman may 'think' she is calm, Vernal had a different thought in mind when she saw the red aura flame blazing out from around Raven's eye's to show that her Spring Maiden powers were being active. Nor did the young woman bring up the fact that their scouts had reported that Grimm, mostly Beowolve's and Ursa packs, had came close to their strong hold a few times…only for them to pause for a sec and made a hasty retreat as if out of fear of death that was waiting for them and even a flock of Nevermore' s quickly flew away quickly from the sudden growing storm gathering in the sky.

"Right, just making sure. I'll uh…go check our supplies to re-count them. Again." Vernal quickly said before she back walked quickly out of the tent and left the tribe leader alone.

When the young woman left, Raven would let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and her maiden powers vanished when she was calm down, before turning back to her sword where she was lost in thought for a moment as if re-calling the memories that played through her mind a week ago, where she was in her raven bird form spying on a certain couple to check up on. "….Damn you Qrowella."

End

 **AN**

 **Now I'm not one hundred percent certain but next chapter might be a last for this story unless people really like it for me to keep going or maybe make a squeal to it. Not sure yet because been focus on writing and posting the other stories but I have to say writing this one has been entertaining and I'm glad to know some people are enjoying this.**

 **And who knows, maybe I might make another one that involve Qrow and Winter's banter antics from the original and chibi series.**

 **See ya next time! DDK out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **This maybe the last chapter I'm gonna write on this story, might do another story with Raven in it like I'd done with Summer or maybe even something with Ruby and Yang involve, so lets not delay any longer folks!**

 **DDK does not own RWBY.**

Tai stood rather awkwardly, trying to adjust the tie with one hand to make sure it wasn't too tight or too loose as he looked around his surroundings. He really felt abit out of place just by standing at the entrance of a five star restaurant in which formal attire was required, his other hand was also hold a bouquet of red roses that was for his mysterious date. About four days ago when Tai was about to delete his account, being as the last attempt had failed with his daughters help, that he suddenly had a match with a Huntress that had no profile picture by the name of MsDarkBurd.

Nothing much that he had read on her file only that she was new to the sight and someone had suggested that she give the dating site a try, he would've reconsider and closed down his profile but strangely his daughters happen to come by and gotten excited about his apparent match that he must go on to their insistence. So for his daughters Tai had set up the date of when they can meet for a night out and MsDarkBurd had picked the place, and now all the blonde man had to do was wait…in which Tai had tried not to show visible sweat of how nervous he is nor that it helps that the tuxedo suit he wore was making him uncomfortable. Another thing which….

"Sir? Are you going to stand there looking nervous or do you wish for me to check for opening seats where you may sit down?" the door man had asked Tai who had been standing there waiting and watching the blonde huntsman pacing back an forth. In which the latter would admit that he was making a fool of himself and just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…totally fine. Besides it would've been rude if I just went in without waiting for her, even if she is running late." Tai would say the last part to himself in a low tone while looking abit down cast, however just as he was about to give another ten or twenty minutes before calling it quits though.

"She's only late because she spent bloody hours practicing of not falling on her own face, seriously my boots are more comfortable then these stupid stilts!" The familiar voice of his partner made Tai look up to the source, however the blonde man had to double look to be sure what he was seeing wasn't a trick.

There stood his girls aunt and old partner Qrowella standing there before him in a black cocktail dress, short might he add given that it stopped right in the middle of her expose thighs that showed off her lovely long legs, not to mention that the dress cling tightly that showed off Qrowe's figure along with the low-cut up top that show a healthy amount of cleavage in which she wore her necklace with the crooked cross pendant was rested on top her breasts, and finally having drawn his eyes down that Tai saw that the woman wore black high-heel stilt shoes in which Qrowe's legs look abit shaking up for a moment till they stop and be still meaning she was keeping her balance so far very well. All in all the blonde man had been struck by how his old partner looked sexy by the way she was dressed tonight, if her hair was abit longer Tai would've mistaken her to being Raven since the two were twins. Shaking his head to clear the image of comparing the sister, and mentally calming Tai 'Junior' down when remembering who he was talking about, the blonde man would take another long look at the dark hair woman before being able to speak.

"Qrowe?! Wait a minute….'MsDarkBurd'…is you?!" Tai exclaimed in shock, all while Qrowe felt her cheeks heat up abit in slight embarrassment until she just walked to him.

"Yeah, if I have to be honest it was not my first pick. Nor was this my idea either…" Qrowe told him and the blonde man would blink a few times before he gave a knowing look.

"The girls idea?" he asked in question that his daughters put their Aunt up to this.

"Yeah, you try saying no when Yang use Ruby and Zwei as a 'weapon' of persuasion." Qrowella said while shuddering at the mental image of remembering that 'look' the young girl an corgi gave her. In which Tai had the same idea when he too shudder when remembering past experience.

"So…you look good, I haven't seen you this dressed up since the dance at Beacon during forth year." he told her, being as it's been years since he last remember his old partner dressed this way. If her hair had been abit longer then Tai would've mistaken her of being Raven, "Oh! These…these are for you by the way." Tai said as he remember the bouquet of roses to Qrowe, whom would felt her cheeks heat up from the offering flowers her blonde partner had given her that she taken.

"Uh thanks, we…should probably get inside now." Qrowe said after accepting the bouquet then walking towards the door man, whom had remain silent while the two exchange words, "Yes we have a reservation, for a Qrowella Branwen." she told him.

"Ah, Ms. Branwen yes. Right this way please." the door man told her respectfully as he escort both veteran Huntsmen inside the restaurant.

Meanwhile inside.

As the two partners of STRQ were escorted to their table they were being observed from another table, sitting at it were four teenage girls that were from Beacon. Two of them were watching the couple while a third girl looked annoyed and the last one was looking over the menu that was given to them, these girls were the members of Team RWBY.

"Do you think they're having a good time?" Ruby asked in which she was currently wearing the dress she wore to the Beacon Dance, same with the other members of her team being as the restaurant was formal attire required.

"They haven't even been seated yet sis, just be patient a little longer." Yang told her younger sister, in which she and the younger girl were observing their father and aunt's date that they were planning on observing.

"I can't believe you two just drag us along to watch a date." Weiss told the sisters, she should've known something was up when Yang had asked her about which restaurant was the best and the heiress reply to this one. Had she known this would happen she'd never attend alone…or at least have a better dress than the one she wore to the dance.

"I said we were gonna have a team bonding dinner Weiss, I didn't lie about that!" Ruby said to her partner, in which their last teammate Blake would finally looked up from her menu, the one that had a seafood list she looked over, would speak.

"Watching your father and aunt having dinner is hardly 'bonding', and feels more like stalking." the hidden cat-faunus would tell the sisters, in which her partner would brush her golden hair abit.

"I wouldn't call it that, Ruby and I just wanted to hep out our dad and Aunt Qrowella isn't seeing anyone. So anyone made up on what they want yet?" Yang asked as she grab her menu back to double check on what she wants.

"There isn't any dessert on here though." Ruby spoke while she look at hers before turning back to watching her father and aunt, that seem to be making awkward conversations to one another at first.

"You dolt, that comes *after* we've eaten dinner." Weiss told the young Rose, in which she too glance over in curiosity at the veteran Huntsmen's table to see how it goes.

By then the waiter, as well as the girls, had came by to find out what they like to order. The four members of RWBY would continue observing to see that Tai had said something that gotten Qrowe's attention and was replying back that soon caused the two to laugh. Possibly something that occur to their past time at Beacon, to the sisters it brought a smile to see that their father and aunt were starting to enjoy each others company. Especially for Yang being as she learn the truth that Summer wasn't her real mother an that it was actually her aunt's twin, sometimes the blonde girl imagine what it would've been like if Qrowella was her mom. Though that train of thought stopped when their food arrived and her empty stomach won her over that she happily started eating with her team. Ruby had similar thoughts like her elder sister, of looking up to her Aunt while growing up and wanted to be an awesome huntress like her before the younger girl soon join the others to started eating their meal.

"So…has anyone decided how to pay for this?" Blake had broke the silence at their table, while having eaten half of the cooked salmon she had when the thought came to mind.

"Meh, I figure that Weiss-cream would taken of that." Yang replied to her partner while having a steak and mash potato's , while said heiress nearly choked from her lasagna meal.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss would say in shock, before she could continue however the heiress would take pause to think then let out a sigh, "Fine, but in exchange we are all taking next Saturday for Study Session." she told her teammates.

"Aw but Weiss! Those are always so boring, couldn't we do something else than study over the weekend?" Ruby asked while pouting to her partner, whom herself was having decided to go with an garlic alfredo dish that she used her fork to slurp up the noodles.

"You most of all need it more to catch up two years worth of study, and don't slurp like a savage!" she told her young partner, having remember that Weiss done something similar when Winter scold her when the Schnee sister's gotten together.

"I hate to say it sis but she has a point, after receiving the last grade from Doctor Oobleck I really need to hit the books if I wanna pass." Yang said with her own frown on her face as she remember the test result from last week. As much as the blonde member of RWBY like to cut loose and have fun over the weekend, or hitting the gym, she can't become a Huntress if Yang doesn't have a passing grade. In which Ruby would pout at her sister's words however the young girl understand.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss would say with a great full smile on her face toward the blonde sister.

"Yeah, can't exactly keep taking pictures of your notes forever." Yang admitted having took pic's on what ever notes Weiss took in class in their dorm when the heiress was away for small breaks on study days.

"You did what?!" was the shock and upset response the white hair girl given the brawler.

"Uh girls, wasn't your aunt suppose to be eating with your father?" Blake asked having looked up from her meal when she notice something off, the other three girls would look over what the hidden faunus spoke of and saw that Taiyang was eating his meal at a slow pace….although he was sitting by himself at the moment.

"Gah! Where did Aunty Qrowe go?!" Ruby asked in a concern tone at realizing she hadn't been paying attention while being busy stuffing her face in the delicious noodle dish and talking to her partner.

"How should I know? I'd would've figure that you or your sister would keep an eye out for them." Weiss would replied to the young girl.

"Don't tell me that she'd just up and left Dad, right?" Yang questioned with a frown on her face at the thought as she share her sister's concern, especially for their father.

"Nah, just told him that she needed to use the ladies restroom to powered her nose." a voice from the girls told them, in which RWBY would turn to see Qrowella there with her hands on her hips, "When in truth it's a excuse to leave the table to tell four they are being too nosey, not to mention people are trying to eat in peace too." she told them.

"Ah! Uh, um hi Aunt Qrowella." Ruby squeaked shyly nervous when she saw her aunt standing there.

"Fancy seeing you here of all places!" Yang exclaimed in equal nervous as her younger sister.

"For the record Miss Branwen, we were dragged along here by our partners." Weiss spoken for herself and on Blake's behalf.

"Against our will, by force." the cat faunus added.

"Traitors!" both sisters yelled in a whisper tone towards their respected partners, all while Qrowe could sigh at her nieces with a shaken head.

"Girls, I've already agreed to this 'date' because I felt bad for your father an wanted to make him feel better." the older woman started, while also ignoring the stare from both Ruby and Yang as they caught onto the fact Qrowe didn't point out they had 'persuaded' the older Huntress, "But this is a whole new level that I do not appreciate, I'm already having Déjà vu of this happened once." at the end of her sentence caught the girls interest.

"Wait, you have?" Ruby asking innocently in which her honored aunt just nodded her head.

"Yep, back in say…our second year at Beacon of team STRQ I believe. The guy was a fellow student, who was originally from Atlas, asked me out. And I'll admit, he was good looking so of course I had said yes and come date night we went out…while being stalked by the rest of my teammates." Qrowe explained while remembering of how ticked she was at finding out Summer, Tai, and even Raven had followed her and her date the whole time an hearing their reasoning.

Summer wanted to be a supported friend an would help out Qrowe if she needed 'date advice' from the books she read, Tai wanted to be sure the guy wasn't going to do anything 'funny' towards his partner…and to the fact Qrowe had a suspicion of small jealousy from the blonde, and Raven…abit similar to Tai but opposite of wanting to know if the guy was worthy enough to date her sister.

"So…how come you two aren't together now?" Yang asked being as the guy could've been a potential Uncle if he and her Aunt Qrowella had gotten married.

"Let's say we both have a different opinion on the world in our view, and leave it at that. " Qrowella replied with a shrug as if it wasn't important, and instead focuses her red eyes on the four girls, "Now in any case on you four, isn't it a school night? Not to mention the last Bullhead ride to Beacon closes in a hour." she pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Weiss cried out an before anyone could speak the heiress would grab the receipt, given to them when their order arrived, and rushed to the front in order to pay the bill for their dinner then bolted out the restaurant.

"Gah! Ms. Goodwitch is gonna kill us if we stayed after curfew!" Ruby cried as she would suddenly turn into a red blur with rose petals floating that lead out through the exit, hinting the young girl using her semblance.

"Ruby! None of us can run as fast as you!" Yang called out after her sister, in which she was hurrying leaving a few lien on the table for a tip, as she ran after her sister and teammate.

All while Blake, who was last, didn't say anything but was stuffing her mouth full of the rest of her salmon before she too ran after her teammates as the faunus didn't want to get left behind.

Qrowella would watch as the girls ran out that made the older woman giggle in amusement, the young huntress in-training team had reminded her of the good old days of STRQ, up until Ozpin had told them the truth about the world and the hidden war against Salem, especially when Qrowe knew that Ozpin would bring in RWBY into the Inner Circle when they were ready if the Headmaster was gonna keep on giving them special 'treatment' like he did with STRQ. However that was for another time, and the girls were still young so Qrowella let any future plans be and focus on the present, like getting back to the table where Tai was.

"You sure took your time, I was afraid that any longer and your food would get cold." the blonde man comment when his partner had sat back down on the opposite end of their table.

"Sorry, kind of gotten off track down on memory lane." Qrowella replied as she grab her silverware to dig into the meal, which was a cheesy-beef lasagna, all while Taiyang was eating the same meal that Yang had.

"Oh? What kind was that you remembered?" he asked in curiosity as he was eating the mash potatoes, if he were to guess possibly something embarrassing that he'd done.

"Oh nothing much…just the time you, Rae-Rae, and Summer stalking me on date night during second year." she responded, in which Tai would mildly choke on his food before he quickly drank his water.

"Oh come on! Did you have to bring that up, and for your information we were 'observing' like Summer explained." Tai said with his cheeks abit red in embarrassment at the memory, "Besides, you don't even like him that way any more." he added.

"Nope, but that still doesn't make it less awkward in meetings. Not to mention Glynda would still not stop staring at me with her glare nor would Winter if she is in the same room." the dark hair-red eye woman told him. Hell she could already see the media now with their tomorrows headlines if this ever gets out in her head.

 _ **'General James Ironwood of Atlas, secretly smitten with a ex-bandit turn huntress: Qrowella Branwen!'**_

 _"Good thing that's not happening since we broke up before graduation, still wish Oz talked to me first before inviting James."_ Qrowella thought with a small pout before adding, _"Though why did that uniform of his now had to make him look damn GOOD?!"_ and that train of thought, along with whatever infatuation she had, is one Qrowe would take it to her grave!

 **End.**

 **AN**

 **Okay guys so that was the end (for now) of this story unless there would be something else that would come in mind, honestly this had become a favorite of mine to write and I do have some idea's of future stories that would feature Qrowella in it. So hope you have enjoy this story while I work on some updates on others I've made.**

 **Thank you again and please leave any review that you wish to share (good or bad) and have a nice day everyone!**

 **DDK Out!**


End file.
